


It's Been an Honor

by ToastedRiceTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV Spoilers, Game Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers, kissssssssssssessssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastedRiceTea/pseuds/ToastedRiceTea
Summary: Noctis is unable to sleep as he sits in the darkened kingdom of Lucis and thinks of his fate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot with the prompt of "surprise" -- just a little moment for Ignis and Noctis

Noctis couldn't sleep.

Hours had passed since they finished their meal, and one by the one they others had reluctantly retired to the tent. Noctis, though, stared into the darkness of the broken world, trying hard not to think of what was waiting for them in their home city, Insomnia.

Funny. The name seemed so appropriate now.

Tiredly, the King scrubbed a hand over his face, wondering how much use he’d be without rest. Would they have to camp another day? He’d welcome the opportunity to have more time here in this haven, with the people he loved most.

Noctis felt his throat tighten and his eyes sting. How could he face them in the morning? How could he “walk tall,” knowing his end was fast approaching? How was he supposed to be this pillar of strength when he’d slept for ten long years in the crystal? He missed too much. What did the Gods expect?! That he could so easily accept his fate, that he would not question them, not once before he drew his last breath?!

His tears came hot and fast, he couldn't hold in the sob that ripped out of him as he wept. He swallowed what other noises he wanted to make, smothering them behind his hands as he cried, alone in the dark.

Why couldn't he be strong enough to tell his friends the truth of what would soon occur? Why couldn't he make himself say the words he needed to - tell them each what they meant to him? He wasn't ready. One day in the waking world wasn't enough.

“Noct?” The voice cut through the dark and Noctis gasped. He jumped in his seat and his eyes snapped open to reveal Ignis standing not far from him. Even though Ignis couldn't see him, Noctis was quick to dry his eyes with his sleeve. “Apologies.” The Chamberlain murmured, taking a silent step forward. How he managed to be so soundless was beyond Noctis. Was this a skill he’d picked up in ten years? It was rather amazing. With all the fluidity in which Ignis moved, it was hard to believe he couldn't see. “I did not mean to startle you.”

“You didn't,” Noctis lied. He noticed Ignis’ features twist into a disbelieving frown and so he looked away, a little ashamed he’d been so easily caught. He supposed Ignis was still that human lie detector. No use trying to get things past him. “I couldn't sleep,” Noctis whispered. “I’ve been thinking.”

“About tomorrow?”

“Yeah...” Noctis sighed shakily but didn't elaborate. Ignis drifted closer and dropped into a kneel, his body directly in front of Noctis’ chair.

“How can I help?”

The King felt a familiar pang in his stomach. To be honest, he felt it the first time he saw Ignis after waking up. That longing, that desire. Ten years ago, he always went to Ignis for comfort. The older man would hold him close. He could always find ease from his sorrows in Ignis’ arms. Ignis’ kisses could soothe his aching heart. If anyone could help him sort through his feelings, Ignis could. Or at least he could find a way to hide from them...for just a bit longer.

Perhaps it wasn't the mature or kingly thing to do, but Noctis let himself slip back into his carefree attitude of the Prince of Lucis, for just a moment, and placed his hands on either side of Ignis’ face and pulled him into a sudden kiss. The older man resisted for only a moment, before he realized what was happening and fell into it with ease. They picked up where they left off.

For now, he could pretend that this was all that mattered.

Ignis lifted his hands and pressed them to Noctis’ face, and Noctis smiled thinly. He pressed his cheek into his advisor’s palm, and Ignis stroked his thumb along Noctis’ jaw. He heard Ignis hum, and Noctis pulled back just to see his face. Ignis’ brow was creased with confusion as he swept his fingers along his lover’s face.

“Something wrong?” Noctis asked, lips quirking into an amused smile as Ignis explored.

“Just...a bit of a surprise, that’s all,” Ignis admitted.

“Never thought I’d grow a beard?”

“Never thought you were capable,” Ignis corrected with a laugh.

“Nice.” Noctis scowled and Ignis smiled a little bit as he stroked Noctis’ cheek. Noctis raised his hand and laid it over Ignis’ own. “You don't like it?”

“I’m sure it looks quite fetching on you,” Ignis said with a grin. “So, I suppose I’m the only one without a beard now?”

“I’d hardly call Prompto’s a beard.”

“Is that so?” He smiled and pressed close again, laying his lips to Noctis’ cheek. Noctis was glad they could laugh together...but the moment was turning bittersweet. He wanted to avoid the truth.

“Hey-” Noctis turned Ignis’ face toward his again and recaptured his lips in another kiss. Ignis parted from him in a moment.

“Noct…” Ignis whispered against the King’s lips. “I...have missed you.”

Noctis closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Ignis’ once more. The thoughts he’d been trying to push away came back to him. Ignis...after tomorrow, Ignis would be missing him again, and this time, there would be no hope of his return. “Ignis, I,” he began, but he couldn't finish. His sorrow strangled whatever words he wanted to say. He choked on his tears and Ignis pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Ignis,” he whispered, he took a shaky breath. “Thank you...for everything.”

“Noct,” Ignis began. Noctis pressed his forehead to his Chamberlain’s, not sure he was ready to hear what Ignis’ response would be. “It has truly been an honor.”

 

 


End file.
